Daddy's Girl
by Shell.I.Am
Summary: When Kiera finds out her deceased father is in fact not her real father, she goes on a search for her real dad. Her mom provides her with only one thing, and she sets out to go back to her home city of Los Santos, San Andreas.
1. Memories

Chapter One

Memories

It wasn't long after the funeral that mom decided to tell me. She sat me down at the kitchen table, with tear filled eyes.

"Sit down honey." She said, sniffing back the tears. "I got something I need to tell you." And she eased her self back into the chair in front of me.

At this point I was panicking, wondering what I had done now. I had never been the best daughter in the world – I was forever getting into trouble at school for skipping and being mischievous with the girls. I had started skimming through my brain as to what it might be this time, but I came up blank. I dismissed the thought that it was anything I had done at school – mom would never be _this _upset about anything I had done. It wasn't like I ever beat anybody up, it was always minor things like getting into huge arguments with other stuck up girls at school, or like the time when Angelina Houston had snogged my boyfriend behind my back. This time, mom looked _really _upset.

"What is it mom?" I said, breaking the two minute silence we had fallen into.

She sighed a quiet moan. "It's your father."

Ah. So it was about dad. My father had died a few weeks previous and she wasn't really coping with the situation. It hit us all pretty hard considering it was out of the blue. He had died in a horrific car accident, and I never really liked to dwell on that part of the story. I tried to get the picture of him in that state out of my mind now, by shaking my head.

"I know, mom. We're all still really upset about it. It was horrible." I said trying to console her, feeling my own tears starting already.

"It's not that." She spluttered and then broke down.

What? Not dad? Now I was extremely confused.

"Mom, I don't understand?" I tried to comprehend what the hell she might be going on about. Mourning did cause mom to go a bit loopy sometimes.

She didn't look up at me or talk to me, she just shoved a piece of white paper, folded, over to me.

I opened it and sat there, reading it and reading it until it went in.

Kiera,

I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you myself, so I wrote it in a letter.

I will tell you now that I am ashamed of my self to this very day that I hadn't told you sooner.

Our dearly beloved Nathan was not your biological father.

I know you will always think of him as a true father to you; he brought you up since you were the young age of two.

He is definitely without a doubt Giselle's father, and it is such a shame he couldn't be yours too.

I didn't know your real father very long, and when I found out that I was pregnant with you, I tried to track him down again to tell him. Little did I know that he hadn't told me his real name in the first place. He told me that his name was Curtis Jones.

I spent a good two months trying to look for him back in Los Santos, but in the end I gave up and packed my things to go back to your grandparents house instead.

Your grandmother was horrified and gave me a good telling off at first and so I went back to Los Santos, but then she could see how much emotional pain I was in and soon joined me. I thought your father was the love of my life, and did for a long time after I had gone back home.

When I met Nathan he was a Godsend. He did everything for us and I slowly fell in love with him. He was truly the best man I had ever met, and the best father there ever could be.

I will not be surprised if you never want to speak to me again, and this must be very confusing for you, sweetheart. I should have told you years ago.

I Love you Kiera

Mom

X

Once I was sure that it had all gone in to my head, I looked up and over at my mother. She was staring at me now, trying to read my face and my emotions. She looked ever so frightened of me, like I was suddenly going to lunge over the table at her and eat her alive.

Sure I was mad, but part of that anger was because my brain was so confused and frustrated with this new piece of information. I was also deeply saddened, and it made my grief for poor Nathan all the more intense. That man had taken on my mother and me and looked after us like we were his own. _Wow,_ I thought. If only now I could tell him how grateful I was. I wiped away a slow tear before I spoke.

"Wow." Was just about all I could get out at first. My hands were shaking furiously and the paper in my hand was wobbling about.

"I know this is a lot to take in, honey. Just take a deep breath." Mom finally said to me.

I kept looking backwards and forwards from the note and to my mother. This was so weird, and I didn't quite know what emotion to fix on.

"This is weird. How could Nathan _not _be my father. He was there all my life!" I managed to whisper.

"Sweetie, you were two years old when Nathan came into our lives. You probably don't even know life without him. Trust me on this though, he was a life saver. Eventually your grandparents had to go back home and I was left on my own with a young baby. They decided when you were three months old that enough was enough and we moved over to Chicago with them. I struggled to find my own flat but we did get one. And boy was it hard being a single mom. If it wasn't for Nathan's help, I don't know where we would've been." She said to me.

This was all becoming more and more real. Of course Nathan wasn't my father. My mother and I were both darker than my sister, because she was mixed race. Of course _I _was darker – my _real _father must have been black too. Nathan was Caucasian and of English decent.

I suddenly felt a pure pang of hatred for my younger sister. It wasn't fair that _she _knew her father. But then again, her father was now dead.

I sighed and slumped back into my chair.

"Is there any information you have at all on my real father?" I hated having to say the word _real _all the time, like Nathan was only a fairytale.

"Just an address that my old friend Mae sent me in a letter when you were three years old. She said that she had been at her new boyfriend's house and seen your father walking into one opposite. She said that she saw him frequently going in and out of there and said that it must be his house. At this point, though, I already had Nathan in my life. I didn't need to track him down." She sighed.

At that point, Giselle came into the kitchen from being upstairs in her room.

"What's going on?" She asked, her gorgeous face looking confused as she took in our expressions.

"Just some serious talk." Mom said to her. "Nothing you need to worry your self about." She smiled up at Giselle.

She wasn't fooled though, she kept her eyes locked on my face.

"What's wrong, Kiera?" She asked, welling up herself.

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered, getting up to hug her. "Just boy problems again." I said, the sound muffled as my face was tucked against her top.

It wasn't just nothing though, because my mind was whirring around so fast I felt dizzy. I felt someone put something in my back pocket.

"I'm going upstairs." I finally said when Giselle let go of me. "I need to think."

I quickly ran past them, barely able to control the tears spilling from my eyes. Downstairs I could here mom and Giselle talking about something, though I couldn't make it out as it was muffled.

I sat on my bed and opened up what mom had shoved in my back pocket of my jeans. It was another letter. It only had one line. An address.

13 Grove St. Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas, USA.


	2. Histories

Chapter two

Histories

I stood and stared at the contents of my wardrobe. What the hell did you pack for a 'holiday' where you would be meeting your father for the first time in your life? Or possibly not. It all hung on that one address. I had Googled Grove Street on Google maps and thought that it looked like quite a rough area. It was a good job I would be taking Nicole and Terri along with me, because I was already terrified about meeting him, and now I knew he lived in a rough area. I wondered if I had any brothers or sisters that I didn't know about. That part was sort of exciting, and if I did have other siblings, it would be great if I got to meet them.

In the end I just threw a load of summery sorts of clothes and got on with the rest of my packing. I knew it was hot in San Andreas and that it had a tendency to be humid.

It was three in the morning when I eventually finished packing, and sat anxiously waiting on my bed for an hour, waiting for Nicole to pick me up. Our flight was at 7am and I wasn't looking forward to the long wait in the airport. The nerves were already getting to me and I kept feeling like I was going to puke.

When the door bell eventually went off, I was so relieved. I carted my two suitcases down the stairs from my 1st floor flat, because it wasn't even worth getting in the urine soaked lift, to the front door where I was met by a beaming Nicole.

"Hey babes. Here, lemme help you with one of those." She said to me, taking the case in my left hand and dragging it out to the taxi.

"Thanks Nikki. Are we picking up Terri next?" I asked, wondering where my other best friend was.

"No, she decided she would meet us at the airport, and she's already on her way there. Probably so that she can have a whole cab to herself so that there is enough room for the luggage!" She said, laughing at the last part. I had to join in with her. Terri was one of those people who just had to pack an outfit for every type of occasion, just in case she needed it.

"She's going to have like 40 bags!" I laughed back at Nicole. "Well all I can say is that she can pay the extra for them. I aint coughing up any money for her."

We got into the taxi and it sped away. When we got to the airport, we weren't wrong about Terri. She had 5 big suitcases and one smaller back for hand luggage.

I nudged Nicole and we laughed to each other.

Terri started waving franticly from where she was stood. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress that stopped just before it touched the floor, and a big light brown sunhat. I had to admit; Terri looked fabulous in her holiday outfit.

Sometimes, I found myself incredibly jealous of my two best friends. Terri was of mid height, with gorgeous blonde hair that was 100% natural. She had a face that made you stop and stare if you hadn't seen her before. Her eyes were symmetrical and bright blue, – a sign of beauty – she had full lips and a smile that guys dropped dead for. She had been prom queen at our senior prom, her boyfriend had been the hottest guy in school and was nominated hottest girl in the school in our year book. I was very jealous of Terri indeed.

Nicole was equally as beautiful, also with symmetrical eyes but hers were a gorgeous honey colour, the best lips I had ever seen in my life (they were always glossed to perfection too), had a knockout smile that would dazzle anyone and glossy long black hair. They would always say I was just as gorgeous as them, but there was no way I could compare. Although I did have a gorgeous boyfriend for the whole of my senior year. He was called Antonio and he was quarterback for our schools football team. He was gorgeous and it had always baffled me why he chose me over my best friends. We split up when he went off to university in Florida, and I was absolutely gutted.

As we boarded our plane on time, there was a big fuss at the desk about Terri wearing her hat.

"Look man, it's a bloody hat! I don't see why I should take it off. Is it harming anybody?" Said Terri as she argued the toss with security.

"Madam nobody is allowed to wear hats like yours on the plane. This is your last chance to remove it and get on the plane without a fuss. You are holding everybody else up." The security guy said to her politely, getting quite impatient.

"Fine! Fine! I'll take the bloody hat off! But I would bet a million pounds on the pilot of this plane wearing one of those bloody hats that they always wear!" She said huffily as she took her had off. She had a serious case of hat hair. She turned to me and Nicole.

"This is hatism! What has this hat ever done to him?" She said, barely able to stop herself from laughing.

"Terri you nutter, just get yourself on that plane!" I laughed at her.

The flight was long and boring but as much as I tried to distract myself from the gnawing feeling in my stomach, I couldn't. It escalated to times a million when the plane finally descended.

"Oh my God!" I felt my self squeal. "We're here."

"Yes, we are. Are you excited?" Nicole asked me.

"No, I'm panicking! What if this turns out horribly?" I wailed.

"Oh shut up! Any dad would love to have a daughter as gorgeous as you!" Terri said, touching my shoulder as means of moral support.

"You're probably right but it doesn't stop my brain thinking it." I sighed.

As we got off of the plane the heat hit me like a slap in the face. At least I would get a decent sun tan whilst I was in San Andreas. We had hired a car for the occasion and once we had picked it up, we sped down the highway to Verona Beach to the hotel we were staying in.

"We have _got _to go sunbathing on these beaches!" Terri squealed with excitement, staring wide-eyed out of the car window.

We had decided that for this afternoon we were just going to relax and find our way around Los Santos. Tomorrow was the day when we were going to go looking for my dad.

When we got to the hotel we parked the car and walked to the lobby with our luggage. Well, Nicole and I did – Terri was too busy struggling to get hers out of the boot of the car. When we reached the lobby, Nicole got our room key and we went upstairs to room 105. Once we got to our room and laid our suitcases down, Nicole walked over to the window.

"Yey! We have full view of the sea!" She said jumping up and down.

"Hey look over there," I said, pointing over to where Terri was _still _trying to get all her luggage out. I laughed at her. "Let's go give her a hand."

Once everything and everybody had sorted themselves out, we decided to venture down to the beach, which was only across the busy road. I felt a little out of place in my shorts and vest, seeing as everybody on the beach was in their bathing suits. I looked for somewhere to change but there didn't seem anywhere.

"Damn it!" I said. "There's no where on this damn beach to change!"

The girls sighed and looked around.

"Over there." Terri eventually said, her hand over her eyes looking off into the distance. "That boutique shop. They are bound to have a changing room."

"The owner will no doubt tell us to get out." Nicole said.

"Well not if we pretend to change into something in the shop. We could walk in there, look around for a tiny bit and then take whatever we find in changing room, change into our bathing suits and then just put our clothes back over the top. They won't know that we haven't tried on their clothes!" I smiled at my genius-ness.

They laughed at me and we walked sharply along to the boutique.

Our plan worked and before we knew it we were soaking up the sun.

Some girls who were sunbathing next too us decided to strike up conversation with us.

"So are you guy's locals?" The blonde asked Terri.

"Nope. We are here on a mission holiday." Terri said, laughing at that last part.

"A mission holiday?" The brunette asked back, puzzled.

"Yeah. We're trying to find my real dad. Not that we've looked yet, we only got here today." I answered the girl.

"Oh wow cool! That will be so nice for you." She said smiling at me.

"Do you have a name for him or anything?" The blonde asked me.

"No, but I do have an address for here in Los Santos."

"Oh do you know which area? We might be able to help you." She replied.

"Ganton? Is that how you pronounce it?" I asked the girls. There faces changed.

"Oh. Ganton. You're dad's a Grove Street Guy then." She winced at that last bit.

"A what?" Asked Nicole, sounding very confused.

"Grove Street. Is that the road your dad lives on?" The blonde pushed at me.

"Yeah, number 13. What did you mean before?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you about the gang rivalry in Los Santos?" She asked me.

"No. All I know is that it isn't the nicest area in Los Santos." I sighed, sick of the twenty questions.

"Well there are like, three main gangs in Los Santos. Grove Street, the Ballas and the Vagos. Grove Street's hood is Ganton, Ballas' hood is in Jefferson and the Vagos' territories are Los Flores and East Beach. Although by comparison the Grove Street gang is quite small, they are the most powerful. Well there was a time where the Ballas ran riot, due to one of the most powerful members of Grove Street leaving Los Santos. That gang war resulted in a few murders. One of which Carl Johnson's mom – Carl being the one that left." The brunette finished.

"After that, Carl decided to come back home and finish off what the Ballas started. Took a few years but then everything returned to normal. Was a really scary time to be living in Los Santos. Back then it was safest to live in West Los Santos, away from all the drama. That's why I'm so pleased my family are rich!" She said, then laughed.

At this point I was rather scared. I hoped that she was wrong and that my father wasn't part of this gang war stuff.

"How long ago did all this happen?" I managed to blurt out.

"Oh that was back in the 90's. There's only been a few outbursts of gang violence recently when the Ballas tried to regain their Jefferson territory, no to avail. Carl pretty much keeps everyone out of the new Grove Street territories. He like owns nearly all of Los Santos!" She said again, laughing.

That night I had a lot to think about when I went to bed. I really did wonder if my dad had been caught up in all that fighting, and I hoped that he didn't get hurt. I also wondered who I would be meeting at the front door of 13 Grove Street tomorrow morning. I didn't have a clue if they were going to be nice or whether they would be pissed off that I had come and found them. What if they didn't want me in their lives? What would I do if I couldn't just walk away?

I hoped and prayed that nobody on the beach had overheard us talking today, in case I had been spied out to be a potential Grove Street girl. That's the last thing I wanted right now.

I turned over to see Nicole and Terri fast asleep and wished that I could just switch off like them. But of course they could just go to sleep like that. They weren't the ones meeting their biological father in the morning.


	3. We Are Family

Chapter Three

We Are Family

As we left the hotel to set out to Grove Street, I felt incredibly sick. I knew I was nervous, but I wasn't sure about the reason behind my sick feeling. It was most likely to be wondering about the unknown, and that in combination with today's heat was almost unbearable. The plan was that the girls were going to come with me, but wait in the car at the end of Grove Street. As we got into the car, with the air con on full blast, I typed in the zip code for the address into our sat nav. As we drove through Los Santos, I made sure to take in my surroundings. We passed through Conference and Pershing Square which were two very beautiful areas, containing a shopping centre and the police department. In Pershing Square there was a fountain surrounded by benches and small amounts of flower bed, which looked very artistic in this hot weather. There were business men walking around in their suits, talking into their cell phones, and couples sat on the benches on days out. It looked all very harmless and friendly compared to what the girls were saying on the beach. I soon realised that not all of the areas were as nice as those two as we passed Little Mexico. The little area was covered in graffiti and litter. I'm pretty sure we witnessed a drug dealer selling some coke to two prostitutes too; though I tried to put that thought out of my mind as soon as it was processed. Idlewood seemed to be the place to go for a night out, as there was a huge club situated in the middle of it.

"Here we are, Ganton straight ahead." Nicole said keeping her eyes on the road.

I looked ahead of me and I could see a train line that ran parallel to the road and on the sat nav it said that Ganton was just across from there. Ganton looked like a reasonably normal neighbourhood from here, with the odd child playing happily, running across the road with a ball. There were rows of flats that looked a bit worse for wear and some shady characters hanging around outside them smoking. But other than that, it looked like a fairly okay area. As we crossed the train line, there was a Binco shop to the right and I could see a bar called The Green Bottle at the end of the road. Seeing all these normal things in a neighbourhood that had a bad reputation made me think that everything those girls had told us were just a load of rumours. I checked the sat nav once more and I could see that the road we had just driven into was Grove Street, and Nicole stopped the car.

"Right," she started, "This house here is number one, and they go up in odd numbers." At this point Nicole was squinting.

"It must be around that corner." Terri interrupted.

"Yeah I think you're right." Nicole agreed with her. She turned to me, "If you need anything at all you call me straight away. We will be waiting right here."

I took a deep breath and opened the car door. "Okay. Here goes!"

As I stepped out, the heat hit me again. Man it was really stuffy in Los Santos.

I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and stared at it.

Number 13.

As I walked down the pavement towards the point where the road turned, I looked around, taking it all in. The house that was number 5 looked very small, tatty and well dated. There was an old man sitting on the step, looking down at whatever he had in his hands. I could see directly ahead of me were nicer looking houses, which had two floors to them. Still, they weren't the best looking houses in the world. There was a feel to the road that I couldn't quite get. I thought maybe dirty would be the word, but not quite. The grass was overgrown in the yards of the houses that were lucky enough to have a garden, and it was sun-damaged. It didn't exactly look the kindest of neighbourhoods, but I was willing to give it a chance.

As I approached the house I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. The outfit I'd picked out earlier that day was one that I thought would make a nice impression. Now, I thought that it would say that I was richer, better and classier than whoever I was going to meet at the other side of Number 13's house.

When I reached Number 13, I stopped. I took a long look at the house in front of me. There were four steps leading up to the front porch. The porch itself and the paint work on the house were falling apart a little, the paint beginning to peel. The house was of mainly dark browns and greeny colours, making it look slightly dull. Although it looked rather shabby, it did look homely.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked all around me before making my way up the stairs of this strange house. The road seemed pretty deserted. I suppose it was only 11am and the sun was almost at its highest, making the heat almost unbearable.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I decided to knock with my fist, despite their being a door knocker.

As I did so my stomach did back flips and a huge wave of nausea crashed over me. My head was saying _Oh my God! Oh my God! _

I heard a noise, something like a low bang, from inside the house. This made my butterflies worse as now I knew someone was definitely inside the house.

A sudden surge of excitement washed over me. Why was I being so ridiculous? I was about to meet my biological father! This should be a good day for me.

At that moment, the front door flung open and a man appeared at the door.

"Hi, can I help you miss?" He said looking slightly agitated.

I looked at the man. He was just as dark skinned as I was. I looked at the shape of his eyes, nose and mouth. I almost gasped at the similarity.

He looked at me strangely and then I realised I had been looking at him for what would seem like a long while.

"Oh. I. I mean. Erm." I stuttered, feeling myself flush at my own embarrassment. "I was wondering…"

"Look lady," He said. "Can we get to the point. I'm kinda busy in here."

"Oh sorry!" I rushed. "I'm Kiera Jackson. You don't know me, but you know my mom."

I suddenly felt very foolish and began to regret coming. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

I heard the man shift about on his feet.

"You look familiar. Who did you say your momma was?" He said, looking at me with squinted eyes.

"Deena Eggleston… I mean Jackson. Deena Jackson. Before she got married." I spluttered, looking back up at the man.

I watched his face and waited. I could see that by saying my mother's name, it had triggered a memory. It was a memory that made him smile, but then his face contorted with something similar to pain.

He looked at me, his face questioning. Then something that looked like realisation washed across his face.

He took a step back and looked at me.

"Holy Shit." He said, covering his face with both hands. "How old are you girl?"

"I'm 20. I was born here in Los Santos." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He looked back at me, looking almost sad in his eyes. He turned away from me for a second.

"Could you hold on a second?" He asked me, still turned away.

"Sure." I said without thinking as he closed the door on me.

I had to fight the urge not to cry while he was gone. He seemed to take an age to come back to me, and when he did, he returned with a woman and another man.

"Here, look. I can't believe it man." He said, showing me to the other two.

The woman looked at me contently, smiling the whole time. The other man looked at me for a brief moment and then turned to the man that must have been my father.

"Are you sure man?" The second man asked the first.

"Shit, Sean! Can't you see it?" He looked right at me. "She looks exactly like me."

"I see it, Carl." The woman said, looking from me to my 'father' and back again.

Carl, I thought. My biological father was called Carl.

Suddenly I had a flash back of a conversation from the previous day.

"_One of the most powerful members of Grove Street, Los Santos. Carl Johnson."_

I tried to shake away that thought, focusing in again at the discussion the three of them were having on the door step.

"Look it was 20 years ago that I was with that woman, I used a fake name and everything! I didn't even know the girl was pregnant! If she had said…" Carl was shouting at the other man who was apparently called Sean.

"You would have still left her Carl because you are a player. End of it." The woman said to him, looking rather annoyed.

"Good point." Sean said to the woman.

"Kendl keep outta this." He spat at her. She didn't seem too fazed though.

"Oh so I'm just supposed to forget the fact that this poor girl on our door step might just be my niece!" She yelled back at him.

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. It was enough just to have met my biological father at this random house in Los Santos, but to meet my aunt as well? It was just a little bit whacked out.

"The least you could do is invite the girl to come sit with us." Kendl said to Carl.

"Yeah I suppose." He muttered, and turned to me.

Before now I felt as if I was just watching three random people have an argument, now I was very much part of the interaction.

"Come in." He said to me, indicating the front door with his arm.

We all pilled into the small living room area.

To the left, there was a short wall with some photographs on. One of the photographs was two old people on their wedding day. The woman looked so very happy. The second photo seemed to be the same woman, just older. I wondered who they were and if they were more of my relations.

We moved over to where two worn-out maroon couches were, the two men sat down on the one nearest the window by the television, and me and Kendl sat on the other one.

"So basically you're here because you think I'm your father." Carl said to me and sighed.

I nodded at him, too scared to even talk.

"I know this may sound awful but I didn't even tell yo momma my real name. How the hell did you find me?" He looked puzzled.

I cleared my throat and then spoke.

"My mom told me that her friend had moved in on this road and had seen you going in and out of this house. She said you must have lived here. My momma would have come looking for you when she found out, but she had already moved back home and got married. She had started her new life." I said, then looked down at my lap.

She heard Carl sigh again and shift about in his seat.

"Look Carl," Kendl started. "This girl is quite obviously yours. Look at her! She got yo eyes, nose and mouth. I mean, I don't know your momma girl, but you are the spit of yo father." I looked up at her and she smiled at me.

"Now you mention it there are quite a few similarities, sister." Sean said, sitting forward in his seat.

I could feel Carl's eyes bearing into me. Looking at me. Staring.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to find my father." I said, looking at them all. "I'll go now if you want me too." I started to stand up.

"No, no!" Kendl shouted, tugging at my arm for me to sit back down. "Don't go yet! There's so much we don't know!"

"How about you do a paternity test, bro?" Sean turned to Carl. Carl looked as if this was a very good idea.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. I just want to know." I said to Sean, beginning to think that that would be the best way to convince them all that I was in fact Carl's daughter.

"So it's settled." Kendl said sitting up. "You get a DNA test, and we can find out if you do have a long lost daughter. Not like you can't afford it."

Carl smiled at the last part. "Yeah sure. Might be kinda nice to have a daughter." He turned to me and half-smiled. He looked like he wanted to run a mile but stay at the same time.

This man who may or may not be my father seemed to be a warm character underneath this gangster pretence. I just hoped the rumours weren't true.


End file.
